Top 10 Favorite Pokemon
Feel free to add your own list (btw no Missingno. :P) MissingNo 10. Ditto. Transforming into other Pokemon? Sweet! 9. Wailord. That thing is ginormous! 8. Dragonite, Tyranitar, and Metagross. All tied. I HAD TO PUT THESE GUYS SOMEWHERE! 7. Garchomp and Hydreigon. Tied for 7th place. They look awesome and they sound awesome. 6. Deoxys. It changes forms. Pretty cool. 5. Charizard. Because it looks like a boss whenever I see it! 4. Venusaur. See above. 3. Excadrill. Not sure why I like this Pokemon, but I guess it looked really cool to me. 2. Rayquaza. Epic design, dragon-type (favorite type), and was in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! 1. Articuno. First legendary Pokemon I ever caught. Also, Articuno is awesome! NyanGirToastNinjaShadow 10. Cobalion 9. Pikachu 8. Totodile 7. Mareep 6. Oshawott 5. Snivy and Zorua 4. Arcticuno and Cyndaquil are tied 3. Mudkip and Tepig are tied 2. Blitzle and Salamence are tied 1. Suicune and Absol are tied Moon Snail 10.Weavile (Design is just bada$$) 9.Serperior (A SERPERIOR pokemon! *Badum tsh*) 8.Lucario (Nuff said) 7.Charizard (Overrated, but cool.) 6.Staraptor (Who needs Pidgeot? We have another bada$$ fully evolved bird!) 5.Togepi (Cute!) 4.Typhlosion (My frst pokemon.) 3.Giratina (Favorite pokemon of my favorite type!) 2.Mew (First legendary, and currently the only lvl 100 pokemon I have!) 1.Snorlax! (Reasons TBA) ae+0.Missingno. (bfkjavh5bjdfkjbhvgkbTrainer♂rkrvngfdjnvn dfjvndjjvndnfjAerodactylrvjbdjkbvd) Chromebolt 10. Pichu 9. Bulbasaur 8. Snivy 7. Mewtwo 6. Ditto 5. Unown 4. Pikachu 3. Darkrai 2. Tepig 1. Arceus CC00 Once Gen 6 is out there may be major changes. 10. Smeargle - Sure I like many of the more Modern designs, but Smeargle is great! A nice little painter beagle :3 9. Spiritomb - Cool design, creepy idea, no weakness, just pure epic. (Except it's REALLY hard to find!) 8. Rotom - The electrical Pokemon, ah yes. Good at turning into appliancs to trick people. I admit, it could have more forms but makes a great Pokemon. 7. Ralts Evolutionary Line - I like their teleporting ability and design. I have a Gardevoir in Platinum and a Gallade in Black 2, and both are some of the best on my teams. 6. Unown - Sure it's weak, but a great concept. Good for ruins and having an alphabet on your team. I collect all the forms when I can. 5. The Y Legendary - This bird was introduced for Gen 6 and it makes the perfect legendary! Although I prefer X, Y is almost as great! 4. Zoroark - Please. What's NOT to like about this Pokemon? Other than it's hard to get and it's a little overrated, pretty much NOTHING! Zoroark can make a good trick against your friends and easily levels up! Is PERFECT on one's team. 3. The X Legendary - The deer one. It's design is AWESOME, it shows just what the 3DS can do. ROCK ON, POKEMON! 2. Beheeyem - Evolution of my favorite! The brown color is not my favorite but it came from Lvl. 42. And space. 1. Elgyem - I know it's kinda weak but IT'S JUST SO ADORABLE! Having an alien Pokemon that's not a legendary wuz just EPIK. Gen 5 might be outdated soon, but I love this one. PLUS IT EVOLVES AT LVL. 42! Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Pages anyone can edit Category:Useless Category Category:Some other 7th thing.